Fraternization
by probablylostrightnow
Summary: Shepard has been dropping by the shuttle bay to check in with Cortez a lot. James thinks he knows why...


Cortez was double-checking the Normandy's supply levels when the hiss of the elevator door opening distracted him. He looked over his shoulder to see a purposefully advancing Commander Shepard. Cortex felt a twinge of irritation – how often did the Commander think it was necessary to check in on his grieving crewman? – but suppressed it. Barking at Shepard was hardly going to be productive. Instead, he turned to greet Shepard, saying, "Good to see you, Commander."

"And you, Lieutenant," Shepard said, his absent tone at odds with his determined demeanor. He gestured at the shuttle. "How's the Kodiak? Ready to fly?"

"Yes, sir," Cortez answered. "Took some heat on the last mission, but I've done a full system check and there was no serious damage, just dings and scratches."

Shepard gave the shuttle a brief look, then turned his attention back to Cortez. "I have to admit, I don't see any dings or scratches."

"I've spent some time working on the hull," Cortez said.

"Esteban means he's been polishing it every waking hour!" James called over from his encampment.

"You do good work," Shepard said. He lowered his voice. "And you? I need to know my pilot is ready to go at a moment's notice."

"Do you have some reason to expect trouble?" Cortez asked.

The corners of Shepard's mouth quirked upward briefly. "I'm always expecting trouble, Lieutenant."

"You can be confident that I'm ready to go." Cortez took a breath, considering, then continued. "Thank you again for stopping by the memorial wall with me, Commander. What you said – it meant a lot to me."

Shepard waved a hand, looking slightly unsettled. "It was nothing." He glanced down at his omni-tool. "I should go. Carry on, Lieutenant. And consider making yourself useful, Lieutenant Vega!"

Cortez watched Shepard disappear into the elevator. James snorted, then, as soon as the elevator left the floor, let out a loud guffaw.

"Something you'd like to share, Mr. Vega?" Cortez asked archly.

"Oh, nothing. Just the way Loco was looking at you. Like you're a banquet table, and he was trying to figure out which morsel he wants to stuff into his mouth first," James said.

Cortez snorted. James's mind did go to the most unlikely places. "You have to be kidding. He's down here to check in because he wants to make sure I'm combat-ready. All he's looking for is a pilot who can get him safely on and off the ground. I've seen him come down here to check in with you. And everyone else on the ship says he does it with them, too."

James laughed again and held up a pair of fingers. "Two points. First, you're right, he does check in with everyone – but a lot more often with you. And second, when he's checking in to make sure _I'm_ combat-ready, he doesn't spend half the time checking out my _culo_."

"I seriously doubt that the famed Commander Shepard is interested in my ass."

"Oh? Let's ask an impartial observer." James raised his voice and addressed the ceiling. "EDI, you monitor conditions in the cargo bay, don't you?"

The AI's voice emitted from a wall speaker. "Of course, Lieutenant Vega."

"So, based on that, do you think Shepard has the hots for Esteban here?"

"I remind you that I am one of the least qualified individuals on this ship to assess organic behavior," EDI said. "However, available telemetry suggests that Commander Shepard is physically attracted to Lieutenant Cortez with a probability approaching 1."

"Really?" Cortez blurted out. Him and Shepard? He had never even considered the possibility – the man was larger than life. He certainly did cut a striking figure in his ubiquitous leather jacket, and Cortez had seen the play of muscles in his arms and legs. The closely trimmed beard and mustache had initially struck him as vaguely ridiculous, but now he imagined how they would feel, brushing against…

EDI added brightly, "Your own physical responses seem to clearly indicate…"

"That's enough, EDI!" Cortez said hastily. He glared at James. "The Alliance has regs about fraternization, you know."

"Rumor has it that Shepard has taken a liberal approach to those regs in the past. And he certainly didn't deny those rumors in the months I was guarding him."

"I've heard the rumors too. I believe they always had him associated with women."

James shrugged. "True, as far as I know. But the way he's looking with you, I'm pretty sure he's either docked with your model of ship, or is up for giving it a try."

"So just let me get this clear," Cortez said. "You're suggesting that I should date my commanding officer?"

"Or just screw him, if you prefer," James said with a smirk.

Cortez felt his cheeks redden. _Walked into that one_. "You seem pretty invested in this, Mr. Vega. Are you sure _you_ don't want to dock with Shepard?"

The question failed utterly to get a rise out of James. "Not my type." His tone grew more thoughtful. "But… you know, he's actually not the guy I would have picked out for you? He's a great soldier and leader, I'd follow him into hell, but… he can be kind of a _cabrón_, you know?"

Cortez thought over what he'd seen of Shepard. "He's made some tough choices, and he can be harsh sometimes. But I've never seen him be cruel. He just does what's necessary…" _Why do I feel the need to defend him?_

_Oh._

"That he does. I'm just saying, I wouldn't have said he's your type. But since he started coming down here, I see you working with a little half-smile, instead of a frown. And Loco's different around you, too – a little more relaxed, a little less driven. So, this is just what I think, but you two could be good for each other."

"Didn't he tell you not to call him that?" Cortez asked, hoping to distract James.

"Hey, he isn't here. I can start calling him 'Esteban's Man' if you like that better."

"Oh, give it a rest, James," Cortez said.

James laughed once more and returned to doing pull-ups. Cortez hardly noticed, his mind already racing. _I could give Shepard a chance to express interest_ – _but not down here. Somewhere away from EDI's electronic gaze and Vega's smirk. Maybe on the Citadel. I could ask him to meet for drinks and just see what happens from there…_


End file.
